


Dents dures

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Toothache
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Dagon est fière de ses dents: pointues, solides, brillantes...Mais elle les déteste aussi.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens français#23: "Perte de sens"]
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 3





	Dents dures

**Author's Note:**

> Il est à noté qu'a partir du défi 23, ce sont des prompt choisis par les membres du discord qui sont écrit!  
> Le prompt complet était: "Un personnage se voit ôté l'un de ses sens (vue, ouïe, etc...) et doit vivre avec les conséquences."

Il se tenait seul face à la porte close. Ce n'est pas la porte du cottage qu'il emprunte le plus souvent... maintenant qu'il y pense, il ne l'a peut-être même jamais franchis. Ce n'est pas son domaine, et il fait toujours très attention à ne pas entrer dans le territoire des autres. C'est quelque chose qu'il a appris au paradis.

Aucune raison, maintenant qu'il vit dans ce cottage anglais, de perdre ses habitude. S'il était entré dans les appartements de Michaël, autrefois, il se serait fait réprimandé sévèrement... et la seule fois ou Sandalphon s'était pointé chez lui sans y être invité, il avait été profondément gêné. L'autre Archange s'était excusé, évidemment, et il n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire, mais cela l'avait renforcé dans l'idée de propriété privée.

Quand il entrait dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne (et il y avait trois chambres, dans ce cottage, toutes trois occupées), c'était toujours sur invitation. Il n'avait jamais été invité dans cette chambre. Soyons honnête, la chambre la plus souvent partagée était celle de Belzébuth, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'iel y avait fait installer un lit absolument immense. Quand ils allaient dans sa chambre à lui, le lit était grand mais sans plus, il fallait s'y serrer, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, quand on y pense.

Pour autant qu'il pouvait le savoir, la troisième chambre, sa chambre à elle, aurait pu contenir un lit simple que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Quand ils dorment tous les trois, il se retrouve souvent sur le côté gauche, Belzébuth au centre du lit, et Dagon prends une place minuscule à l'extrémité droite, à se demander comment elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas tomber.

Il est sur le point de frapper à la porte et à entrer sans y être invité, et il se sent terriblement mal à l'aise avec ça. Au bout du couloir, une ombre passe furtivement. Gabriel tourne la tête et se dirige vers le salon.

"Que pouvons-nous faire?" dit-il, à personne en particulier. Cela fait deux jours que la conversation est difficile à maintenir. Un jour de plus, et il s'enfuirait par la porte du jardin, traverserais le village et irait frapper à la porte d'un autre cottage, ou un ange et un démon coulaient des jours tranquilles, tout pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce silence.

Belzébuth le regarde sans rien dire. Ils ont toujours eu du mal à discuter. Les premières fois, c'était facile: ils se réunissaient pour comploter contre les deux traitres. Un peu plus tard, ils n'avaient pas besoin de discuter, puisqu'ils passaient directement au lit, et laissaient leurs corps parler. Quand ils s'étaient installés ensemble, il s'était senti un peu vexés de voir qu'iel insistait pour emmener Dagon et lui donner une place dans leurs vies.

Mais à deux, ils avaient du mal à communiquer. Il s'en était à peine rendu compte, car dès que tout fut installé - l'aquarium, le jardin, les trois chambres, la radio et toutes ces choses -, les rires commencèrent à naître dans leur maison, ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures de choses et d'autres, même insignifiantes, et en retirer du plaisir.

Au lieu de s'en faire une ennemie, Gabriel avait trouvé une alliée: toujours prête à lui donner un coup de main pour combler Belzébuth de bonheur, et pas la dernière à accepter de faire les boutiques avec lui quand le Prince détestait cela.

Une voix basse le tira de ses pensées.

"Que veux-tu que nous fassions? Zela va passer. Laisse-lui du temps.  
-Mais... est-ce douloureux?"

Belzébuth roula des yeux. Gabriel était beau, charmant, le meilleur amant qu'iel pouvait connaitre et iel l'aimait terriblement, mais parfois, il était surtout très con.

"Notre vie de démon est une zouffrance conztante, Gabe.  
-N'y-a-t-il aucun moyen d'atténuer cela? De... eh bien, lui donner un peu de répit, je ne sais pas... cuisiner quelque chose..."

Le prince le regarda avec des yeux ronds. L'Archange avait fini par goûter à la nourriture mais n'en raffolait pas. Qu'il propose de cuisiner, ça c'était vraiment particulier. Exceptionnel. Iel n'était même pas sûr qu'il ai un jour proposé de cuisiner pour iel et pourtant, des trois, c'était Belzébuth qui s'adonnait le plus à la gourmandise. Cela avait été très utile quand il avait fallu tisser une relation amicale avec leurs voisins. Ni iel ni Aziraphale ne pouvait résister face à une succulente tarte.

"Ze n'avais jamais remarqué que tu t'étais autant... attaché à elle."

Gabriel pâlit.

"Je... ce n'est pas ça! Nous vivons ensemble, elle souffre et je m'en soucies, n'est-ce pas normal? Je vois aussi que cela te chagrine et t'inquiète. Je n'aime pas ça.  
-Il faudra t'y faire. Ze n'est pas régulier, zela peut recommencer dans trois semaines comme il peut se passer des années avant que za n'arrive, mais z'est comme za. Elle a dents qui se renouvèlent et, parfois, oublient de tomber. En temps normal, elle en perds une régulièrement et zelles de l'arrière vont vers l'avant, mais..."

Mais cela faisait six mois que les dents de Dagon ne tombaient plus, et qu'elles continuaient malgré tout à pousser. Avant, elle offrait ses dents tombées aux gens qu'elle appréciaient. Belzébuth en avait des colliers entier, Hastur en avait taillé plusieurs pour les monter comme ornement sur ses stylos. Gabriel avait été ému la première fois qu'elle lui en avait offert une, et il en avait maintenant une petite dizaine. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire et les gardaient précieusement dans une boite à bijoux. Avant la crise, il songeait en transformer quelques-unes en boutons de manchettes.

Six mois, cela semble court, mais maintenant, sa bouche en était remplie. Elle ne pouvait plus parler depuis deux semaines, mais faisait en sorte de semer sa bonne humeur dans la maison. Depuis une semaine, elle ne mangeait plus mais se pointait toujours à l'heure du repas pour regarder Belzébuth manger. Gabriel avait l'habitude de les regarder prendre leurs repas et en profitait ainsi, cela ne lui semblait donc pas improbable. Il n'était juste pas au point de ce Crowley qui semblait toujours au bord de l'orgasme quand Aziraphale croquait dans quoi que ce soit.

Et depuis la veille, elle refusait de sortir de la chambre. Ils avaient essayés plusieurs remèdes: attacher une dent à un fil, un fil à une porte et fermer la porte violemment. Cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté et cause plus de tort qu'autre chose, et, depuis, elle s'était recluse.

La bonne humeur avaient quitté les pièces, Belzébuth était sombre, Gabriel se sentait désemparé, et elle... eh bien, qui sait ce qu'elle souffrait derrière cette porte close.

N'y tenant plus, Gabriel quitta le salon et n'attendit pas bêtement devant la porte. Il frappa et entra. La chambre était lumineuse et donnait vers la rue, alors que les deux autres chambres offraient une belle vue sur le jardin. Le résultat était qu'elle profitait de la lumière du matin qui tombait sur son lit - d'une place, évidemment.

L'Archange la trouva en train de mordre dans un oreiller. Il y avait déjà de nombreuses plumes par terre (un mélange des siennes et de celles du Prince, constata-t-il) mais il n'était pas encore déchiré.

"Eh, chérie... Cela fait du bien quand tu mords?"

Un œil vitreux se fixa sur lui. Elle le cligna une fois, d'approbation.

"Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ce pauvre oreiller, on t'en trouvera un autre, après. Est-ce que..." Une idée subite lui était venue. "Est-ce que ça serais bien pour de mordre dans d'autres objets?"

L'ombre d'un doute passa dans les yeux du démon. Elle n'y avait sans doute pas pensé, si seulement la douleur lui permettait de penser.

"Alors, bien. Je vais te faire un milk-shake... j'ai vu que tu aimais ça, la dernière fois, et avec une paille ça ira, non?" Il attendit son approbation. "Parfait, je vais aller acheter tout ce qu'il faut. Je vais ramener une surprise. Reposes-toi, d'accord?"

Il la laissa. Bee attendait dans entrebâillement de la porte, prêt à prendre le relai.

Quand il revint, il les trouva enlacés sur le petit lit. Le Seigneur des mouches n'aimait pas montrer de tendresse, habituellement, mais iel caressait doucement les cheveux de Dagon avec plus de douceur qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez iel.

"Je vais lui préparer un milk-shake. J'ai pris de quoi en faire à plusieurs gout, mais je sais qu'elle aime les fraises, autant commencer... Oh, j'ai quelque chose d'autre. Dagon? chérie? J'ai pris..."

Elle se redressa un peu et vit atterrir sur ses genoux une petite collection de jouet à mâchonner. Il était évident que Gabriel avait dévalisé le rayon animalerie. Belzébuth se retourna sur lui, prêt à l'insulter.

"Franchement, tu te fiches d'elle, ou quoi? Ces petits trucs ridicules, comment veux-tu que..."

Mais iel vit les yeux de Gabriel briller d'émotion et se retourna vers Dagon, qui affichait le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle avait eu depuis plus d'un mois, et mordillant le cou d'un poulet en caoutchouc. 

Ils éclatèrent de rire. L'éclat de Gabriel était sonore et semblait monter jusqu'aux cieux, celui de Belzébuth était léger mais grave, comme s'il sortait des profondeurs de la terre. Les pouët-pouëts du poulet traduisaient la joie de leur amante, ce qui les fit rire encore plus, et sa joie remplit la maison aussi surement que les rires.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! j'avais envie de réécrire cet OT3 depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais fait (pour le défi #12 je crois) et quand Phaste Best a suggéré que Dagon pourrait avoir tellement de dent qu'elle en deviendrait muette, ça a fait "bingo"! Bon, c'est pas supposé être un sens, mais tant pis!
> 
> Pour avoir des douleurs régulières dans la mâchoire et avoir eu beaucoup de mal à perdre mes dents de lait, c'est à ce niveau presque autobiographique (le fil attaché à une porte, c'est 100% true story)


End file.
